graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Baelor I Targaryen
|płeć = Mężczyzna |narodziny = o.P. – od Podboju Aegona., Królewska Przystań |śmierć = , Królewska Przystań |panowanie = – |poprzednik = Daeron I Targaryen |następca = Viserys II Targaryen |miłość = Daena Targaryen |rodzina = Aegon III Targaryen – ojciec Daenaera Velaryon – matka Daeron I Targaryen – brat Daena Targaryen – siostra Rhaena Targaryen – siostra Elaena Targaryen – siostra |broń = |ród = Targaryen |przynależność = Ród Targaryen |zawód = |pozycja = |gry = |książki = |wspomniany = „Świat lodu i ognia” „Wierny miecz” „Gra o tron” „Starcie królów” „Nawałnica mieczy” „Uczta dla wron” „Taniec ze smokami” |debiut = |ostatni występ = |aktor = }} Król Baelor I Targaryen – dziewiąty król z dynastii Targaryenów zasiadający na Żelaznym Tronie. Znany ze swojej pobożności, Baelor był zarówno septonem, jak i królem . Był drugim synem króla Aegona III Targaryena i królowej Daenaery Velaryon, zasiadł na tronie po śmierci swojego starszego brata, króla Daerona I Targaryena. Żaden król z dynastii Targaryen nie był tak kochany przez poddanych. Sam miłował lud nie mniej, niż swoich bogów, mimo to, więził swoje siostry . Niektórzy pamiętają go jako wielkiego i świętego człowieka i wychwalają go za zasługi dla Wiary Siedmiu, zbudowanie pokoju z Dorne, jego miłosierdzie oraz liczne akty dobroczynności . Inni są pod mniejszym jego wrażeniem, wierząc, że był zbyt żarliwym, słabym głupcem . Pod Wielkim Septem Baelora w Królewskiej Przystani znajduje się jego posąg. Wygląd i osobowość Baelor był spokojnym, oddanym i pobożnym człowiekiem. Był bardzo chudy i słaby ze względu na częste okresy postu. Miał szlachetny, szczery uśmiech oraz piskliwy głos . Posiadał długą brodę i srebrnozłote włosy, typowe dla Targaryenów. Jego korona wykonana była z kwiatów i winorośli. Baelor nie był zbyt wojowniczy, jego ulubioną „bronią” była modlitwa. Biografia Wczesne życie Baelor poślubił w swoją młodszą siostrę, księżniczkę Daenę Targaryen . Odmówił jednak skonsumowania małżeństwa , sprawiając, że jego siostra, zwykle ubierająca się na czarno, zaczęła nosić tylko biel, próbując go zawstydzić, gdyż przysięgła, że nie będzie nosić niczego innego, dopóki małżeństwo nie zostanie skonsumowane. Plan nie zadziałał, ponieważ książę lubił widzieć swoją siostrę odzianą na biało, czując, że przez to wyglądała bardziej niewinnie. Baelor i Dorne Po śmierci swojego brata, króla Daerona I Targaryena, w Dorne, Baelor został koronowany na władcę i wstąpił na Żelazny Tron, mając 17 lat. Jego wuj, książę Viserys Targaryen, pełniący funkcję królewskiego namiestnika, wysłał do lochów 14 dornijskich zakładników, aby czekali tam na swoją egzekucję. Pierwszym aktem nowego króla było ich ułaskawienie i publiczne wybaczenie zabójcom jego brata, pomimo protestów ze strony lordów i małej rady. Wiele podobnych czynów pobożności i przebaczenia miało miejsce w trakcie dziesięcioletnich rządów Baelora . Baelor chciał „zagoić rany” po wojnie swojego brata i osobiście odesłał zakładników do Dorne. Król przekroczył Szlak Kości boso i ubrany w wór pokutny, podczas gdy dawni jeńcy przemieszczali się na koniach. Jego podróż zabrała go do miejsca, w którym ród Wyl uwięził księcia Aemona Smoczego Rycerza z Gwardii Królewskiej. Władca błagał lorda Wyla o uwolnienie nagiego i zamkniętego w klatce kuzyna, ale odmówiono mu. Zamiast tego, modląc się, Baelor kontynuował swoją podróż, przysięgając, że wróci . Baelor dotarł do Słonecznej Włóczni po ciężkiej podróży, którą uznano za pierwszy cud jego panowania. Król zawarł pokój z księciem Dorne, postrzegany za drugi cud. Częścią porozumienia było to, że młody kuzyn władcy, książę Daeron, jedyny wnuk jego wuja i namiestnika, księcia Viserysa, poślubi najstarszą córkę księcia Dorne, Mariah Martell, kiedy obydwoje osiągną pełnoletność. Baelor odmówił propozycji księcia, dotyczącej jego powrotu do Królewskiej Przystani na galerze. Władca Dorne starał się zapewnić monarsze gościnność w pieszej drodze powrotnej. Szczególną uwagę poświęcono lordowi Wylowi, ponieważ Baelor poprosił księcia o nakaz wydania Aemona. Jednak kiedy król tam powrócił, miejsce uwięzienia Smoczego Rycerza uległo pogorszeniu . Lord Wyl dał Baelorowi klucz do klatki Aemona – zawieszonej obecnie nad jamą żmij. Smoczy Rycerz prosił kuzyna o odejście i poszukanie pomocy, ale król czuł, że bogowie go ochronią. Podczas gdy minstrele twierdzą, że żmije pochyliły głowy przed władcą, kiedy ten przechodził, nie śmiejąc się go zaatakować ze względu na jego czystość i świętość , Baelor został pogryziony, choć źródła różnią się co do częstotliwości – od połowy tuzina do połowy setki . Aemon wciągnął kuzyna z jamy do klatki, a następnie przeskoczył ją z królem na plecach. Smoczy Rycerz niósł nieprzytomnego władcę wzdłuż Szlaku Kości, aż dotarli do pierwszego bezpiecznego miejsca – Czarnej Przystani Dondarrionów, a następnie do siedziby rodu Baratheon w Końcu Burzy . Baelor w Królewskiej Przystani Po powrocie do Królewskiej Przystani Baelor przekonał Wielkiego Septona do rozwiązania swojego małżeństwa ze swoją siostrą Daeną, ponieważ zostało zawarte zanim został królem i nigdy go nie skonsumowano . Następnie władca umieścił trzy swoje siostry – Daenę, Rhaenę oraz Elaenę – w ich „Dworze Piękna” w Czerwonej Twierdzy, nazwanym później Kryptą Dziewic. Monarcha chciał uchronić niewinność swych sióstr od niegodziwości świata i pożądliwości mężczyzn oraz nie pozwalać im kusić dworzan bezbożnymi myślami . Byli ludzie, którzy zastanawiali się, czy Baelor osobiście nie bał się piękna swoich sióstr. Wielu protestowało przeciwko temu pomysłowi, w tym namiestnik Viserys, same księżniczki oraz inni członkowie dworu, ale król nie ustąpił. Trójka była trzymana w wygodnym odosobnieniu, a lordowie i rycerze wysyłali swoje panny do Krypty Dziewic, aby zyskać przychylność Baelora . Władca następnie zadecydował, że prostytucja zostanie w Królewskiej Przystani wyjęta spod prawa, wyrzucając ze stolicy ponad tysiąc kurew wraz z ich dziećmi. Mocno przeciwko temu protestowano, ale król nie chciał tego słuchać i przymknął oczy na ferment, który nadszedł później. Zajął się budową nowego septu na wzgórzu Visenyi, który zobaczył w wizji. Jego konstrukcja zakończyła się lata po śmierci monarchy. Prostaczkowie kochali Baelora, ponieważ król regularnie opróżniał skarbiec w ramach aktów dobroci. Nieobliczalne decyzje władcy sprawiły, że jego lordowie czuli się zaniepokojeni, zastanawiając się, czy jad węży wpłynął na jego umysł. Bycie septonem uniemożliwiło Baelorowi posiadanie dzieci, a Wielki Septon zyskiwał coraz większy wpływ na uduchowionego władcę . Baelor zasłużył na pogardę szlachciców, zmuszając dumnego lorda Belgrave’a do umycia stóp trędowatego . Próbował zastąpić przenoszące wiadomości kruki gołębiami, jak opisano to w książce „Czarne skrzydła, szybkie słowa” maestera Walgrave’a. Udzielał zwolnień podatkowych władcom, którzy chronili cnoty swoich córek poprzez pasy czystości i próbował narodzić nowe smoki, modląc się przez pół roku nad smoczym jajem, lecz jego modlitwy nie zostały wysłuchane . Przez rok przekazywał bochenek chleba każdemu mężczyźnie i każdej kobiecie w mieście. Spalił także wiele książek, w tym „Świadectwo Grzyba” autorstwa Grzyba oraz „Historię nienaturalną” septona Bartha, ponieważ twierdził, że był on bardziej czarnoksiężnikiem niż septonem . Pod koniec swojego panowania Baelor głodował aż do zemdlenia, by opanować żądze, które okrywały go wstydem . Kiedy zmarł Wielki Septon, Baelor wybrał na jego miejsce prostego kamieniarza imieniem Pate, jak nakazali mu bogowie. Pate rzeźbił w kamieniu tak pięknie, że władca uważał go za Kowala w ludzkiej postaci. Nowy Wielki Septon nie potrafił czytać, pisać ani recytować modlitw, był opisywany jako słaby na umyśle i zmarł na gorączkę rok po objęciu urzędu. Krążyły plotki, że otruł go książę Viserys, aby zakończyć ambaras królestwa. Baelor następnie mianował Wielkim Septonem ośmioletniego ulicznika, ponieważ twierdził, iż chłopiec dokonywał cudów . Śmierć Kiedy kuzynka Baelora, księżniczka Naerys, urodziła w bliźnięta, które zmarły krótko po porodzie, król pościł przez miesiąc. Gdy jego siostra i była żona, księżniczka Daena, wydała na świat w bękarta o imieniu Daemon Waters, Baelor pościł przez 40 dni i nocy, odmawiając przyjęcia czegokolwiek innego poza wodą i odrobiną chleba. Czterdziestego pierwszego dnia postu, w , król zemdlał i ani wielki maester Munkun, ani młodociany Wielki Septon nie byli w stanie go ocalić . Historia mówi, że Baelor zagłodził się na śmierć przez przedłużony post, mający oczyścić go z pożądania, ale inni twierdzą, iż został otruty przez swego wuja i namiestnika, księcia Viserysa . Według niektórych Viserys zrobił to, aby zdobyć w końcu tron, ale według inni uczynił to dla dobra królestwa, ponieważ Baelor zaczął wierzyć, że Siedmiu pragnie, by nawrócił wszystkich niewierzących w całym królestwie. Gdyby król chciał wprowadzić ten czyn w życie, doszłoby do wojny z wyznawcami starych bogów z północy oraz wierzącymi w Utopionego Boga na Żelaznych Wyspach . Kategoria:Władcy Siedmiu Królestw Kategoria:Królowie z dynastii Targaryenów Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Królewskiej Przystani Kategoria:Ród Targaryen Kategoria:Wyznawcy Wiary Siedmiu de:Baelor I. Targaryen en:Baelor I Targaryen es:Baelor I Targaryen ru:Бейлор I Таргариен zh:贝勒·坦格利安一世